A loving embrace
by IAmTheTrueKingOfDragons
Summary: It's just some TJ X Vince fluff following their daily lives and stuff :) since my other fan fiction is ANGST and like hardly any fluff :))))) (mature rating because just in case)
1. an afternoon cuddle

TJ and Vince have a close friendship, Vince was TJ's best friend and TJ was vince's. They had, over the short span of grade 6-7 formed this unspoken agreement that made vince's parents confused and suspicious while TJ's just shrugged it off thinking it was better then them getting into trouble and pulling pranks. This agreement is still strong as hell in grade 10.

This brings us to what was happening on TJ's couch on this lazy afternoon from just getting home from school, Vince had made himself comfortable on the couch, laying on his back with his head on the arm of the couch. TJ on the other hand was laying on top of Vince, his head on his best friends chest as they mindlessly watched some shows on TV, might have been some sort of race thing or whatever, they really were not paying attention.

TJ and Vince laid like that for about an hour, that was till TJ was hungry and made it up in his mind to go grab something from the kitchen, this is when he found out that he was locked onto Vince, Vince had wrapped his arms around the others waist and held him there, Vince looked to TJs face which made Vince laugh and let him go, now TJs face had been turned into only what can be described as a pouty grumpy face a baby would make. Vince released TJ from his grip and laughed while TJ crawled off his friend and meandered over to the kitchen.

TJ was in the middle of making the second sandwich when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and a chin on the top of his head, the two of them stood like that for about a minute, this is when Vince lifted a hand from the others waist and asked

"which ones mine?"

"this one" TJ pointed to the one that had already been made.

"thanks TeeJ"

"Hmm" was the only sound TJ made while walking back to the couch with Vince. After they Ate vince offered to bring the plates back, TJ took this as an opportunity to curl up in Vinces warm spot, to which Vince retaliated with by Laying on top of TJ and cuddling him, smushing him into the couch.


	2. Jealousy

TJ was peacefully sleeping in bed on this Saturday morning, that was till he got the call, he picked the phone up, flipped it and spoke into the device "yeah?"

"TeeJ, you better be up or ready, I'm coming over to pick you up before basketball practice and I am not going to be late, _again_."

TJ needed time for his brain to load in what the other said, he lifted his head from the pillows and sighed "yeah yeah, give me like, six minutes, will ya?" TJ shifted out from the comfy blankets and pillows and over to his closet, grabbing his things before quietly making his way down to the kitchen.

Vince had ended the call as soon as TJ asked to give him six minutes, TJ listened and waited, looking at the time and then hearing an all to familiar knock at the front door he walked from his kitchen and to the door, opening it to see a Vince there, with a shit eating grin.

"You know the deal Vince, we go out for breakfast after this and you pay."

Vince shrugged and held his hands up"Yeah I know, but it's the only way to get you out of bed on a Saturday morning before ten." Vince held his hand out for the other, and Just like that his hand was being held By TJ's like it was nothing, because it was nothing to the two boys.

They sort of gilded together down the sidewalk and all the way over to the school's gym where practice took place. Everyone was familiar with TJ and Vince showing up holding hands, though some of the dudes picked on the two of them still but for what TJ and Vince could read on a normal day it was more teasing and slight mockery then bullying on anybody's part.

There was Lawson and Jockco after all who just seemed to push a little more than the rest, today was a good day though.

"Hey!, La-Suck! Get your ass moving already!" Lawson mocked from the court, basketball under his arm.

2"I'm going to grind you into the floorboards Lawson!," Vince called back, letting go of TJ's hand, TJ always felt something when they stopped having physical contact, was it how they were best friends?, how close they become? TJ had no way in telling.

TJ found his usual spot on the benches and let himself plop down, see there was also another reason forming, a crush, not on Vince but on, well Butch, Butch was not on the team but he would play a few games with the team just to stay fit and it was fun, well so Butch would say to TJ and even flirt with him. Butch was amazing in TJ's eyes as the crush started to set in heavy.

Vince was watching form the court, his hands gripping the orange and black striped basketball in his hands, why was he so angry?, was he, no it could not be, was he jealous?, of Butch?, No. No it could not be, TJ had come to him for advice on helping him get a date with Butch, TJ told him a while back about this crush forming, Vince being the best friend told TJ he would help him score a date with Butch, but was Vince starting to regret his decision?


	3. Food and Friends

TJ was very easily consuming his meal, he sat across from Vince who had hardly touched his burger and shake. This confused TJ when he glanced up, so he raised his eyebrows, finished chewing and then asked, " hey, Vince, what's your problem? you have hardly touched anything, you are normally just as hungry as I am after practice, and you are the one play!" TJ stole a french fries from the others plate and used it to point at Vince.

Vince shrugged as he spoke, sliding down into the booth, a bit of a pout on the males face. "It's nothing, guess I'm just not that hungry today,"Vince nodded to the plate,"you can have it if you want."

TJ leaned back and put his hand on his chest, wide eyes blinking with a confused look in his eyes, being over dramatic as usual, "I'm sorry, did Vince LaSalle just say he does not want to finish his food?" a large smile forming on his face as he shrugged "well alright~, if you insist~" he gave a sing song voice as he slid the plate over to himself.

Alright, that smile and how silly TJ was being made Vince re-think"I change my mind actually" he leaned forward and slid the plate back to himself, smirk on his face.

"Oh but that's just mean~, you can't take the gift back!" TJ whined as he leaned in and slid the plate back to himself, their faces getting closer and closer with each slide.

Vince was starting to freak out, small bead of stress sweat on his forehead, he had to pull back, their noses where just about to touch. Vince crossed his arms and leaned back in the booth seat once more, looking out the window with a pout till he heard that fucking laugh, god it gave Vince this indescribable feeling, the best way he could put it would be happy and angry butterflies dancing in your stomach while also punching you. Vince looked back at TJ who was still laughing but settled down into a giggle.

"Here, if you really want it, I'm alright with a single stolen fry." TJ held up the french fry, a big grin on that squishy and freckled face, cute button nose and lovely eyes. Okay, hold on, was Vince really thinking these things?, Vince knew TJ was cute yes, but he never thought of it that way. He gave a sigh and chuckled to himself, thanking the buerger and eating it up along with the fries and shake.

"World cold and hard, Tiddy warm and soft." this was the only thing Vince heard when he zoned back in from thinking. He snapped his head up and questioned"WHAT?" while looking and almost breaking down laughing at Spinelli, he had no idea what this was about, everyone had kind of just gone quiet earlier so EVERYONE heard what she said and was either dying laughing or stuck with a confused look on their faces.

Vince leaned back as his laughter subsides, he was looking up at the ceiling before his head fell to the side, a bumb bumb in his chest, Vince could swear if it was quiet you might hear it. Vince's face gew hot with blush, he turned his head away from the sight of his friend still laughing, hair messy and a cute red face.

Vince had his arm wrapped around TJs waist, he let go and stood up, walking over the bodies of his friends who lay there talking, he quickly made it into the bathroom. Vince looked at himself in the mirror, slapping his cheeks with cold water before venturing back out into the living room.

TJ had watched Vince leave, he tilted his head to the side but let it be as his attention was grabbed by Gus who was starting to ramble about something he just remembered and was also pissed about.

Vince came back from the bathroom and walked over his friends and plopped down onto the couch next to T.J., arm easily wrapping around the others' waist and just kind of sitting and talking, comfortable and happy with the contact of his best friend. His best friend with the crush on Butch, the best friend who Vice thought of as cute and cuddly.

TJ looked up at Vince, he just kind of studied him before moving, T.J. was really, really clingy today, it was like his body could not get enough of being held by friends or family, especially by Vince. T.j. moved to Vinces lap, which was normal and not to odd actually, he has done it in the past before. Vince just moved so he wrapped both arms around T.J. instead of one

T.J. was self conscious about this at times honestly, he knew he clung to much and that he could get irritating, but when not being headstrong and being the man with the plan, he enjoyed just sitting and being with someone, he got his sappy side from his mother.

Either way, T.J. sat on Vinces lap and enjoyed the comfort in his friends he felt right now, after all, what are friends for?


End file.
